Ensaio sobre a surdez
by Dana Norram
Summary: As piores mentiras são ditas em silêncio. // SLASH // KingsleyxPercy // YaxleyxThicknesse // CresswellxDawlish // ONESHOT


**Título:** Ensaio sobre a surdez**  
Autora e (wannabe) Artista:** Dana Norram**  
Gênero:** Angst e Romance**  
Classificação:** Slash**  
Personagens/****Casais:** Dolores Umbridge, Kingsley/Percy, Yaxley/Thicknesse, Cresswell/Dawlish  
**Sumário: **As piores mentiras são ditas em silêncio.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH, uma dose cavalar de vouyerismo, um pouquinho de tortura e mais um pouco de sexo. Não é recomendada a menores de 18 anos e nem para gente que acha que Slash é só um dos ex-guitarristas do Guns N' Roses. Não gosta? Ah, não leia. Isso é tão simples que qualquer idiota semi-analfabeto é capaz de entender. Eu espero.

**ATENÇÃO:** Antes que você me pergunte de onde eu tirei a idéia de escrever sob o ponto de vista da Sapa Velha, aviso que essa fanfic foi feita para um desafio, cuja premissa era: _"__Quando ganhou aquele estranho olho mágico, Dolores Umbridge nunca imaginou que acabaria vendo coisas tão interessantes no Ministério."_ Maiores explicações, a quem interessar, no final da fic. xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter não é meu. Se bem que ele nem aparece nessa história mesmo...

* * *

**Ensaio sobre a surdez  
**por Dana Norram

Dolores Umbridge não gostava de silêncio.

Talvez isso tivesse algo a ver com aquele sorrisinho cruel que ela ostentava cada vez que alguém gritava na sua frente. Fosse de medo, dor ou humilhação. Quem a observasse, de perto ou de longe, diria que ela se comprazia com qualquer ruído que retratasse a desgraça alheia. Afirmaria, convicto, que cada pequeno lamento fazia seus lábios descorados esticarem um pouco mais.

No entanto, o fato é que Dolores tinha medo do silêncio. Ela gostava de falar. Realmente amava o som da própria voz. Tudo porque se assustava com a idéia de ser mais uma vez deixada de lado, presa num mundo cheio de sons, onde ninguém mais a ouvisse.

Isso acontecera antes. Algumas vezes. Quando ela era apenas uma adolescente que lutava contra a própria timidez e contra a vergonha que sentia do rosto muito cheio e largo e das pernas muito curtas e dos cabelos tão crespos. Quando ela fingia não ouvir os murmúrios das colegas de escola, apontando para ela sem a menor discrição e cobrindo os sorrisos perfeitos com suas mãos de dedos longos e finos.

Dolores não tinha dedos longos. Daqueles que os garotos _morreriam_ para ter entre suas mãos grandes. Também não tinha cabelos longos e lisos, nem uma cintura fina que se desenhava sugestiva por debaixo de seu uniforme de Hogwarts.

Mas ela tinha força de vontade. E se esforçava muito mais do que todos os outros juntos. Ou, ao menos, ela achava. E corria atrás dos professores com sorrisinhos e oferecimentos de ajuda. Com as mãos cheias de compotas feitas em casa. Chás e sucos de abóbora. Era prestativa. Atenciosa.

_Interesseira. _

Dolores Umbridge não tinha dedos longos, mas, dentre _todas_ as garotas do seu ano, foi _ela_ quem conseguiu a insígnia de monitora e o direito de patrulhar os corredores de Hogwarts à noite, ao lado de um de seus colegas.

Cornelius não era tão esforçado quanto ela. Nem tão brilhante quanto a maioria dos outros colegas, mas tinha uma das famílias mais respeitadas. Um excelente futuro pela frente, com uma promissora carreira no Ministério da Magia para dizer o mínimo.

O sonho de Dolores era trabalhar entre aquelas paredes altas, como sua mãe e seu pai. Ela se esforçaria o quanto fosse necessário para isso.

E Dolores gostava de como Cornelius dizia seu nome, sempre com uma risadinha nervosa, e então ela fazia o que ele lhe pedia, como ir na frente patrulhar os corredores para ver se não tinha nenhum aluno fora da cama. Dolores achava que ele gostava dela. Que, na verdade, só era tímido demais, assim como ela, para falar que não se importava com seus dedos curtos e seus cabelos crespos e que admirava sua força de vontade e sua maneira de se mostrar sempre tão útil. Ela sabia, _sentia_, que suas qualidades eram mais importantes do que a sua aparência e que Cornelius via isso.

Então, um dia, Dolores, preocupada com a demora de seu colega, voltou pelo corredor, sua varinha curta erguida para iluminar o caminho. Parou de repente, suas pernas pesadas como chumbo, quando encontrou Cornelius e viu que ele não estava sozinho. Havia uma garota com ele, sorrindo sugestivamente, o corpo comprido e adulto e com curvas de um jeito que ela nunca teria. Os cabelos lisos e longos como os dedos que ela mantinha na cintura, insinuando-se na direção dele.

E talvez a garota _sequer_ estivesse interessada em Cornelius. Talvez ela apenas tentasse se safar de uma detenção, mas Dolores nunca soube, porque não se deu a oportunidade. O que ela fez foi dar as costas para o casal e correr o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas permitiram, até estar bem segura em seu dormitório.

Ninguém lhe disse que ela acabara de ter o coração partido. Ninguém percebeu que havia algo de errado com ela. Mas _todos_ notaram quando uma quintanista da Corvinal, apanhadora do time de Quadribol, amanheceu na enfermaria com seus dedos, uma vez belos e longos, atrofiados por alguma azaração desconhecida. A tal jovem nunca seria capaz de apanhar um pomo novamente.

E Dolores mostrou-se tão surpresa quanto os outros e, por dentro, ela realmente estava. Surpresa com o fato de não sentir remorso algum. Surpresa por não ser atingida por nenhuma noção moral de que agira errado.

Seu próprio silêncio assustou-a e moldou-a. Conduziu-a.

Trouxe-a até aquele momento, em que gritos e berros de pessoas implorando por suas vidas e por liberdade não significavam absolutamente nada. Agora, quando tudo não passava de sons perdidos no espaço. Um eco que não lhe dizia respeito algum. Dolores estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho. Como fizera antes, com a menina estúpida que desrespeitou o horário de estar na cama e assim distraíra Cornelius de seus afazeres. Exatamente como todos aqueles sangues-ruins que usurparam o poder do povo mágico e que, finalmente, pagariam o preço.

Dolores Umbridge não se importava mais com os seus dedos curtos, nem com o que seu caro Cornelius pensava a respeito dela. Ele já não era mais ninguém. Não era mais Ministro. Não tinha mais nada, enquanto ela continuava lá. No topo. Fazendo suas leis e punindo, como ela sabia ser o certo. Ela era a pessoa mais indicada. Dolores escutava o silêncio desconfortável, marcado por lágrimas mudas e dele extraía gritos e confissões.

E enchia as celas de Azkaban.

Ao fim do dia, ela ainda podia ouvi-los. Implorando para serem libertados. Jurando que eram inocentes. Ah, eles achavam que ela era estúpida. Mas ela percebia. _Entendia_. Entendeu e descobriu _e_ puniu cada um deles. Vinha observando-os há algum tempo. Antes de longe, escondida atrás de sua prancheta, tomando notas com toda a agilidade que seus dedos permitiam. Tossindo sempre que queria falar, como se temesse não ser ouvida. Mas agora ela podia fazer muito mais do que se espreitar e ela _viu_. Viu histórias se desenrolarem diante de seus olhos. Histórias sem falas, sem conteúdo, imagens aparentemente desconexas apenas esperando para serem compreendidas por alguém mais _capaz_.

Fazia semanas que Dolores se trancava em seu escritório até tarde da noite, esperando encontrar algo novo para ser observado. Suas mãos de dedos curtos envolvendo um meio de enxergar através das paredes e dos tetos e do piso. Das barreiras que as pessoas achavam que tinham erguido ao seu redor, daquilo que acreditavam ser suficiente para se protegerem. Mas não para ela. Não mais. Ela podia ver, mesmo sem ouvir, e assim preencher as lacunas de cada história.

Dolores viu quando o auror negro e alto chegou ao Ministério, logo após o término do expediente. Ela estava lá, em seu escritório. Tinha acabado de adiantar sua lista de tarefas para o dia seguinte, tentando mostrar para aquele idiota do Rufus Scrimgeour o quão importante ela era e por que merecia manter seu cargo. Dolores até tinha acuado um ladrãozinho sujo no Beco Diagonal naquela semana. E conseguido o medalhão.

E o Olho.

Ela não era boba. Sabia de onde o olho vinha e ficou curiosa sobre como ele funcionava e se funcionaria para _ela_. Funcionou. Estava justamente experimentando-o pela primeira vez quando Kingsley Shacklebolt bateu à porta do escritório do Ministro, próximo ao dela, encontrando-o ocupado apenas pelo jovem Weasley.

Dolores simpatizava com garoto. O nome era Percy, ela tinha certeza disso. Sua memória raramente traía-a. Ele era um rapazinho competente e esforçado. Leal ao Ministério. Leal a ela.

E Dolores achou estranho como o rosto do rapaz pareceu ficar mais vermelho ao encarar o auror, mas imaginou que, assim como ela, o rapaz sabia que Shacklebolt não era exatamente _confiável_. Escoltando o Primeiro-Ministro _Trouxa_. Sempre em idas e vindas com gente de Dumbledore.

O velho podia estar morto, mas deixara seus pupilos barulhentos espalhados por aí. Ainda assim, Dolores não ia com as fuças do auror desde que ele a repreendera por sacudir a menina Edgecombe no escritório de Dumbledore, dois anos antes.

E ela podia vê-los com perfeição. Podia até contar as sardas do rosto de Percy Weasley. Mas não podia ouvi-los. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum som. Ela sequer cogitou tentar um feitiço de escuta, pois as paredes do Ministério eram à prova daquele tipo de recurso. Tudo bem. Ela até preferia assim.

Era muito melhor _imaginar_ que a maneira que o garoto Weasley mordia o lábio inferior não tinha nada a ver com timidez diante da figura imponente de Shacklebolt, nem com o súbito desejo de perguntar ao auror se ele tinha notícias de sua família, com quem Percy rompera relações há algum tempo.

Dolores limitou-se a observá-los por cerca de dez minutos. O ruivo abaixando os olhos, limpando os óculos nas vestes e em seguida procurando por alguma coisa em sua mesa, para depois indicar a porta do lado, que dava para o gabinete privativo de Scrimgeour, e gesticular com as mãos.

Shacklebolt acenou com a cabeça e a argola dourada em sua orelha pareceu cintilar. O auror fez menção de virar o corpo, a mão na maçaneta da porta, dizendo alguma coisa. Talvez um aviso de que voltaria depois, porém, em seguida, com o que pareceu um suspirar, o homem alto voltou-se para o jovem, que ainda mexia na mesa como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Shacklebolt aproximou-se do outro e enfiou a mão dentro das próprias vestes. O jovem Weasley pareceu prender a respiração, provavelmente achando que Shacklebolt puxaria sua varinha para azará-lo.

Mas tudo que o auror fez foi lhe estender um pacote, aparentemente feito às pressas, que o jovem ruivo abriu com as mãos trêmulas.

E Dolores não entendeu por que o rapaz Weasley mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos repentinamente úmidos, quando abriu o embrulho que revelou um suéter amarelo com a letra "P" tricotada em lã vermelha. Também não entendeu quando o auror segurou o queixo do rapaz entre os dedos, fazendo com que ele erguesse o rosto para encará-lo. E o auror estava a ponto de _dizer_ alguma outra coisa quando a porta anexa — que dava para o gabinete particular do Ministro — abriu-se de repente.

Shacklebolt soltou o queixo do jovem. Percy Weasley virou o rosto, secando-o desastrosamente nas costas das mãos. Scrimgeour mancou na direção deles, seus olhos amarelos fixos num pergaminho que trazia nas mãos. Ele pareceu mais sério do que o normal quando notou Shacklebolt em seu gabinete e olhou dele para Percy, que se levantou, desastrado, derrubando pergaminhos no chão, explicando o que o auror fazia ali com gestos frenéticos.

Scrimgeour fez que sim com a cabeça, indicando que Shacklebolt o acompanhasse, e os dois desapareceram de vista quando a porta do Ministro fechou-se. Dolores forçou o Olho para ver na outra sala, mas não encontrou nada demais. Apenas os dois conversando. Nesse meio tempo, o jovem Weasley foi embora, e Dolores decidiu que seria melhor manter o Olho fora de vistas, ao menos por enquanto.

Mas ela começou a usá-lo sempre que estava sozinha em seu escritório. Construiu um mecanismo que a permitia ampliar os campos de visão do Olho. Dolores agora podia ver absolutamente _tudo_ nos andares inferiores e superiores. Ninguém no Ministério poderia esconder algo dela e, assim, ela iria longe. Dolores passou a sentir um calor gostoso junto ao peito sempre que pensava nisso. Era como ter um coração junto ao seu, batendo forte. Talvez fosse um sinal de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

E Dolores guardava o olho com carinho num lugar seguro antes de ir embora e dava uma última olhada para o espelho que havia em seu escritório, admirando o medalhão dourado com pedras verdes formando um "S" que combinava perfeitamente com seu casaquinho cor de rosa. E, se alguém lhe disse que aquilo continha um pedaço da alma do Lorde das Trevas, ela diria que não poderia se importar menos.

Dolores nunca fora exatamente a favor do Lorde. Nada disso, ainda que concordasse com algumas de suas posições, como a de ser contra sangues-ruins, por exemplo. Ademais, ele era melhor do que Dumbledore em vários aspectos e, por isso, ela não se deu ao trabalho de comentar o assunto quando percebeu que Pius Thicknesse começara agir estranhamente. Nem quando teve certeza de que era Yaxley, em quem quase ninguém confiava, o responsável por isso.

A história começou a se desenrolar antes mesmo de Dolores conseguir o Olho, quando ela percebeu Yaxley se oferecendo para ajudar Thicknesse com alguns arquivos. Ele sempre acompanhava o outro onde quer que Thicknesse fosse.

Era um homem esperto, esse Yaxley. As pessoas desconfiavam dele e exatamente por isso que ele sondava Thicknesse, alguém tranqüilo, de quem quase todos gostavam, mas com quem ninguém realmente se importava. Thicknesse seria uma excelente opção para Yaxley pouco a pouco conquistar a confiança dos demais. Para fazer com que eles sentissem seguros com sua presença.

Um dia, já de posse do Olho, Dolores esbarrou com eles no meio de uma tarde, enquanto estava segura em seu escritório e os dois num elevador. A princípio, ela não notou nada de estranho, mas, após alguns instantes, Dolores percebeu que os dois não desceram no andar onde trabalhavam, ignorando o fluxo de pessoas indo e vindo. E, parando para prestar atenção... eles estavam muito próximos. Fisicamente falando. Dolores ajustou o Olho para ver mais perto e a primeira coisa de que notou foi que, aparentemente, ela era a _única_ que percebia o que os dois faziam.

Era bem possível que Yaxley tivesse jogado um feitiço para manter ele e Thicknesse invisíveis ao demais ocupantes do elevador. Só isso explicaria o fato de ninguém fazer _nada_ a respeito das mãos de Thicknesse, que abriram as calças de Yaxley para poder masturbá-lo com uma habilidade que a fez dar uma risadinha que ecoou muda em seu escritório vazio. Dolores focalizou os olhos de Thicknesse e foi quando cogitou que ele poderia estar sob _Imperius_, sem a menor noção do que fazia. Ela também procurou os olhos de Yaxley para averiguar a ferocidade de sua idéia. Mas foi no sorriso decididamente cruel dele que Dolores teve _certeza_.

E ela começou a rir sozinha quando Scrimgeour foi morto, e Thicknesse, escolhido para ocupar seu lugar. Dolores simplesmente não podia _evitar_ olhar do recém-empossado Ministro para Yaxley e não se sentir dona de uma verdade sem voz extremamente poderosa. As coisas não eram como pareciam ser, e ela talvez fosse a única que tivera uma _real_ prova daquilo.

Reviver a cena do elevador em sua mente fez com que seu peito ficasse novamente quente, e Dolores virou a madrugada em seu escritório, feliz consigo mesma, pois agora sentia que finalmente voltaria a ocupar o seu lugar de direito. Ela pretendia conversar com Thicknesse no dia seguinte e apresentar-lhe suas propostas sobre o controle de sangues-ruins. Dolores apostava que Yaxley concordaria com ela.

Mas, enquanto isso, ela já se sentia muito satisfeita em poder confeccionar um pôster com uma foto que tirara do Profeta Diário para decorar seu escritório.

Ao pendurar a imagem na parede, a figura do pôster encarou-a com desprezo, porém, o rosto dela iluminou-se enquanto escrevia "Indesejável Nº1" no peito da foto e pregava um bilhetinho no canto, com instruções bem claras sobre o que fazer a partir de então.

A conversa com Thicknesse foi até mais proveitosa do que ela imaginava e, quando Dolores percebeu, já tinha uma equipe a seu dispor e uma reluzente placa em sua porta, sua nova função tornando-a ainda mais respeitada do que antes. E seus dedos curtos não se importaram em instalar em sua porta o Olho, deixando bem claro agora que todos estavam sendo vigiados.

Claro que as pessoas não deixaram de fazer coisas escondidas. Talvez porque não estivessem pensando. Talvez porque não se importassem. Talvez porque desconhecessem o poder de alcance do Olho. E, mesmo praticamente anunciando que estava _de olho_ em todos, Dolores constantemente pegava bruxos e bruxas em situações que fariam muitos ficarem de cabelo em pé. E ela ria uma risada sem som para um escritório vazio, sentido seu peito quente e palpitante, o peso do medalhão lhe provocando uma sensação de súbito regojizo.

Uma das pessoas que não pareceu importar-se nem um pouco com o Olho foi o próprio Kingsley Shacklebolt, que até tinha parado de usar aquelas roupas trouxas agora que fora destituído da missão de vigiar o Ministro dos Trouxas, mas continuava, obviamente, servindo outras autoridades que não o próprio Ministério.

Ele voltara a visitar Percy Weasley. Com freqüência. E sempre trazia pacotes consigo. Alguns contendo doces, bolos e até houvera um com algumas mudas de roupas. Normalmente trazia bilhetinhos junto com os pacotes e, quando Dolores se deu ao trabalho de aumentar o _zoom_ do Olho, descobriu que eles vinham da mãe do rapaz, cheio de mensagens sobre como ela sentia sua falta. Percy normalmente apenas agradecia e devolvia um bilhete rabiscado às pressas para o auror, que hesitava por alguns instantes, antes de deixá-lo sozinho.

Dolores já estava quase desistindo de observá-los até uma noite em que o auror pareceu cansar de apenas esperar pelo bilhete que Percy escreveria a mãe e, quando o outro estendeu o braço para lhe entregar o pergaminho, segurou-o, puxando-o com força para junto de si, apertando seus lábios cheios contra os dele. Os olhos do jovem a princípio de arregalaram, mas, conforme as mãos do auror se enveredaram pela sua cintura e em seguida subiram por suas costas, Percy se rendeu, fechando os olhos e deixando-se levar pelos toques do outro homem.

A imagem provocou outra sensação de calor no peito de Dolores, que ficou ali, perdida em assisti-los por mais alguns instantes, até os dois saírem juntos do gabinete, a enorme mão do auror sobre os ombros do ruivo. Eles não pararam em nenhuma sala vazia. Em nenhum lugar onde Dolores pudesse enxergar, e ela, com um suspiro frustrado, também decidiu ir embora.

Talvez tivesse sido o beijo, mas Dolores não viu Shacklebolt nas imediações do Ministério pelos dias que se seguiram. Percy Weasley, por outro lado, estava sempre lá, e ficava em sua mesa até tarde da noite, redigindo relatório atrás de relatório para Thicknesse, talvez querendo ocupar sua mente. Mas o jovem sempre olhava para a porta de meia em meia hora, um ar esperançoso em seu rosto coberto de sardas. Dolores até sentiu vontade de parar no gabinete do Ministro e ter uma conversa com o rapaz sobre como Shacklebolt não era flor que se cheirasse, mas desistiu quando descobriu algo mais interessante de ser observado.

Dolores nunca, nunca gostara de Dirk Cresswell. Não suportava o ar arrogante e dono de si que aquele homem ostentava. Nem de como ele gostava de mostrar as fotos de sua família perfeita para os colegas de trabalho. Sua esposa bonita e suas crianças sorridentes. Mas, acima de tudo, ela não poderia gostar menos de alguém que atuasse como chefe da Seção de Ligação com os Duendes. Ninguém que estivesse em contato diário com aquelas vis e traiçoeiras criaturazinhas poderia ser digno de confiança.

E ela sabia que Cresswell vinha escondendo alguma coisa, provavelmente atrelada à sua árvore genealógica, que estava sob investigação. Mas Dolores não esperava ver o que vira quando um outro auror, desta vez o carrancudo John Dawlish, parou Cresswell quando ele se preparava para ir embora ao final de um dia. O departamento já tinha esvaziado bastante àquela hora e só havia os dois por ali.

Dolores viu Dawlish segurar Cresswell pelo pulso para pará-lo, quando o outro lhe deu as costas, tomando o caminho para fora de sua baia. E Cresswell encarou o auror com surpresa. Seus olhos arregalados ficaram ainda maiores quando Dawlish se precipitou na sua direção, largando seu pulso e segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, beijando-o com força.

Curiosa, confusa e animada pela descoberta de um novo caso no Ministério, Dolores segurou o dispositivo de observação com mais força, bem a tempo de ver Cresswell empurrar Dawlish, colocando a mão sobre os lábios, assustado com atitude do outro.

O auror ficou parado no lugar enquanto Cresswell se afastava sem olhar para trás. Dolores pensou em como seria para o outro homem encarar a sua linda esposa depois do que acontecera e fingir que estava tudo bem. E ela riu, novamente satisfeita, a idéia de descobrira uma nova forma de se sentir bem com a desgraça alheia e que não precisava de gritos para isso.

As pessoas se machucavam o bastante por si só, sem palavras, em silêncio. Quando achavam que ninguém estava prestando atenção nelas, se remoendo por seus erros.

Dolores passou a seguir tanto Cresswell quanto Dawlish com a ajuda do Olho. Observava Dawlish encarar Cresswell com um ar magoado, porém sem reunir a coragem de ir atrás dele e resolver as coisas. Ela até pensou em chamar Cresswell em seu escritório com a desculpa de questioná-lo sobre o seu registro sanguíneo e aproveitar para entender o que havia entre ele e Dawlish. Porém, descobriu que era mil vezes mais interessante observá-los de longe e vê-los pouco a pouco se afundarem em suas próprias incertezas.

Cresswell passou a ficar mais relapso, aparecendo no trabalho em horários aleatórios, olhando por cima do ombro o tempo todo enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do Ministério. Dolores viu Dawlish aproximar-se dele algumas vezes, à distância de um grito, olhando para as próprias mãos como se pudesse fazer alguma coisa com elas.

Dolores imaginou a história deles. Vendo-se todos os dias, conversando como camaradas. Um admirando o outro como não deveria. Dirk Cresswell, sendo do jeito que era, tão cheio de si... ele _chamava_ a atenção. Dawlish, apesar de seu ar carrancudo, sentiu-se atraído pelo colega, acabando por tomar por uma atitude impensada. Agora Cresswell não conseguia mais olhar para o auror sem ficar vermelho e dar uma desculpa para sair de perto.

Sim, talvez o sentimento fosse mútuo, de alguma forma. Talvez Cresswell quisesse retribuir. Se deixar levar. Talvez ele quisesse que Dawlish fizesse de novo. E, talvez por isso que ele parecera magoado quando o outro simplesmente desistiu de _tentar_. A cada nova cena que presenciava, o sorriso de Dolores aumentava um pouco, acompanhado pelo prazer de ver aqueles dois sofrendo.

Não era só mais ela, encolhida em sua cama em Hogwarts, imaginando que todos riam de sua aparência e lhe apontavam pelos corredores. Era a _sua_ vez de ver o que os outros não viam e rir deles pelas suas costas.

E _como_ Dolores riu no dia em que Albert Runcorn chegou correndo ao Ministério, afobado, às gargalhadas, dando voz de prisão a Cresswell por ser um nascido-trouxa que forjara a própria árvore. Pela mão, ele trazia estuporado o bruxo que ajudara Cresswell e que provavelmente confessara tudo depois da _persuasão_ necessária.

Dolores deixou o Olho em seu escritório e desceu ao encontro de Runcorn, do bruxo desmaiado e de Cresswell, que lutava para se soltar das amarras invisíveis que o prendiam. Mas o que fez a cor sumir do rosto _dele_ foi se deparar com Dawlish, chamado para ajudar a prendê-lo. Os dois encararam-se com uma intensidade singular e Dolores tossiu, limpando a garganta e lhes sorrindo como se dissesse que conhecia o segredo deles.

Ela nunca soube se os dois entenderam sua insinuação, mas o fato é que Cresswell parou de lutar quando Dawlish o segurou pelo braço e abaixou a cabeça, caminhando até o elevador sem fazer menção de se soltar.

O pequeno grupo encontrou o Ministro, acompanhado por Yaxley, saindo do elevador. Dolores resistiu bravamente ao desejo de lhes lançar um sorrisinho. Em vez disso, ela anunciou cheia de orgulho que Albert tinha desmascarado um funcionário do Ministério e que, caso Yaxley não estivesse _com as mãos muito ocupadas_, ela adoraria que ele a acompanhasse para o interrogatório do suspeito.

Yaxley trocou um olhar rápido com o Ministro antes de seguiu o grupo. Runcorn agradeceu mais uma vez pela oportunidade de mostrar-se útil e acompanhou o Ministro de volta pelo corredor. Quando as portas se fecharam, Dolores sorriu consigo mesma.

Yaxley, Cresswell e Dawlish. Todos integrantes de uma pequena peça que representavam tão bem. Yaxley agindo como se tivesse jogado limpo o tempo todo, só cumprindo seu dever. Cresswell escondendo não apenas a sua origem, mas o que fizera longe dos olhos de sua esposa. Dawlish fazendo o que lhe era ordenado, quando sua vontade provavelmente era nocauteá-los e libertar Cresswell. Cada um mais covarde do que o outro.

Em silêncio, eles chegaram ao corredor que terminava na sala dos interrogatórios. Tudo estava escuro e nenhum ruído era ouvido de canto algum. Não havia nenhum nascido-trouxa tremendo nos bancos de espera àquela hora, apenas sombras junto às paredes. Sombras que pareceram ganhar vida quando eles se aproximaram e Dolores ergueu sua varinha imediatamente, conjurando um gato prateado que os circundou.

Ela ordenou que Dawlish prendesse as correntes em Cresswell e fosse embora. Dolores sabia que havia ódio e mágoa e raiva e impotência no olhar do auror quando ele hesitou ao dar as costas para Cresswell antes de sair de lá. Feito isso, Yaxley empurrou Cresswell para fora do círculo protegido pelo Patrono de Dolores, que ficou assistindo com um sorriso preso nos lábios. Ela assistiu o homem caiu de joelhos, as correntes tiritando conforme ele estremecia, sentindo o frio dos dementadores lhe atingir com brutal força.

E Cresswell começou a gritar quando uma das criaturas se aproximou dele, suas mãos cobertas de feridas e Dolores observou Yaxley caminhar na direção de Cresswell com a varinha erguida, o brilho de uma _Cruciatus_ antecipada em seus olhos. Mas não saiu nenhum novo som dos lábios do homem caído, pois Yaxley havia tirado-lhe a voz, alegando que o incomodava e que ele não precisava ficar ouvindo um sangue-ruim nojento se lamentar.

O que foi uma pena, Dolores pensou, enquanto se posicionava atrás dos Dementadores, que tinham recuado para permitir Yaxley torturar Cresswell ao seu bel prazer. Uma pena não saber exatamente _o que_ a proximidade dos dementadores fizera Cresswell _enxergar_. Teria sido a si mesmo, enganando a esposa com seu colega, como seus desejos mais íntimos queriam? Ou será que ele revivera o momento de minutos atrás, quando o trabalhinho de encobrir suas origens fora tão facilmente descoberto?

Mas não havia problemas em não saber. Na verdade, era até interessante poder imaginar sozinha. As possibilidades eram infinitas, e a dor que ela via nos olhos de Cresswell, real demais para ser esquecida ou ignorada. Cada vez que Yaxley erguia sua varinha, a boca de Cresswell escancarada num grito mudo, Dolores sentia seu coração bater mais forte. Satisfeita. Tranqüila.

Vingada.

Foi pensando em todos que se achavam mais espertos do que ela e que pagavam muito caro por isso que Dolores voltou para seu escritório naquela noite. Foi contente com o que observara nos andares inferiores que ela olhou para o garoto no pôster e sorriu-lhe abertamente, rindo ao ver a figura arregalar os olhos verdes com raiva. Olhou novamente para o lembrete preso ao pôster e suspirou, feliz.

A vez _dele_ chegaria.

Sem Dirk Cresswell por perto, Dolores viu Dawlish aparecer com menos freqüência no seu campo de visão e por isso mesmo ela voltou observar o gabinete do Ministro. Não demorou para perceber que a expressão de Percy Weasley mudara. Para melhor. Ele parecia satisfeito e sorria consigo mesmo de tempos em tempos, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa boa.

Dolores se perguntou o que ela perdera enquanto estava ocupada em seguir outros passos. Será que o auror negro voltara aparecer? Ou será que Percy recuperara os sensos? Ela odiaria ver um rapaz tão brilhante quanto ele ter o seu futuro arruinado por uma bobagem daquelas.

E Dolores quase saiu de seu escritório para fazer algo a respeito quando Shacklebolt apareceu no fim da terceira noite desde que ela voltara a observar o rapaz. Percy não se mexeu do lugar quando o auror fechou a porta atrás de si. Apenas indicou o sofá que havia ao canto do gabinete e continuou o que estava fazendo — que era preencher um pergaminho com sua letra certinha e caprichosa.

Shacklebolt ocupou o sofá e afrouxou a gola de suas vestes enquanto observava o jovem em um silêncio que foi quebrado quando ele disse alguma coisa que fez o ruivo rir-se, borrando o pergaminho. Percy então lançou um olhar de reprimenda ao outro, mas seu rosto era suave. O auror sorriu em resposta e falou novamente, desta vez indicando a porta que dava para o escritório privativo do Ministro. Percy respondeu, gesticulando para o relógio de parede, provavelmente falando aquilo que ela já sabia. Que o Ministro fora embora há horas. E óbvio que ele não comentou que o Ministro e Yaxley começaram se agarrar no instante em que as portas do elevador se fecharam atrás deles, porque provavelmente apenas Dolores sabia disso.

O auror negro tomou a resposta de Percy como um incentivo para se aproximar dele, segurando-o pelas mãos, fazendo com que o jovem deixasse a segurança de sua escrivaninha e o acompanhasse de volta ao sofá, onde os dois se acomodaram, um dos braços do auror sobre os ombros do ruivo, que encostou a cabeça no peito do outro, abraçando-o com força.

Shacklebolt passou os minutos que se seguiram apenas falando. Percy concordava com a cabeça algumas vezes, sorrindo de quando em quando.

Sobre o _que_ exatamente eles conversavam Dolores só podia cogitar. A Ordem da Fênix? O paradeiro de um Indesejável? Sobre a família do ruivo, com quem Shacklebolt parecia estar em contato direto? Talvez um pouco de tudo.

Mas a conversa morreu no instante em que Percy levantou o rosto depois do último comentário de Shacklebolt, cujos olhos ficaram levemente desfocados. O ruivo o encarou com atenção antes de aproximar seu rosto do outro e juntar seus lábios num beijo que começou delicado e que foi ficando mais intenso conforme Shacklebolt abraçava Percy, fazendo com que ele se sentasse em seu colo, as pernas separadas lado a lado do seu corpo.

Dolores engoliu em seco diante da cena, assistindo Percy começar a abrir a frente das vestes do auror, que fazia o mesmo com ele, os movimentos apressados, quase incertos. Sem interromper o beijo, Shacklebolt segurou os cabelos ruivos entre os dedos, enfiando a mão livre dentro das calças de Percy, que se contorceu em seu colo.

Mesmo quando eles separaram os lábios, Shacklebolt não soltou os cabelos do ruivo, que se ajoelhou no chão, diante do sofá, abrindo as calças do auror, tomando-o com a boca em seguida. Shacklebolt jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto Percy deslizava mãos, lábios e língua, sem dar quaisquer mostras de incômodo. Aquilo durou alguns minutos, Dolores sentindo o peso sobre o peito aumentar ao mesmo passo que a força que ela impunha sobre o mecanismo do Olho, e acabou quando Shacklebolt puxou o rosto de Percy para cima outra vez, capturando seus lábios agora inchados num beijo longo e profundo.

As posições foram invertidas quando Shacklebolt fez com que Percy se deitasse sobre o sofá, já sem as calças, os braços cobertos de sardas envolvendo o corpo maior e mais forte, suas pernas abraçando o auror pela cintura, deixando que ele o tomasse num compasso lento. Shacklebolt beijou o pescoço desprotegido do ruivo enquanto aumentava o ritmo das investidas, os dedos de Percy fazendo marcas na pele negra.

Eles se moviam em sincronia agora, alheios ao mundo que os rodeava. Alheios a Dolores, que os observava se perderem um no outro, se perguntando quando a felicidade daqueles dois também acabaria. Quando finalmente perceberiam que a vida não era apenas o calor de abraços cúmplices e que havia frio do lado de fora e que se esse frio os atingiria, _sim_, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Na pele de um ente querido morto. Nos olhares de decepção. Nos terrores somente revelados pelas mãos leprosas dos dementadores.

Shacklebolt acabou primeiro, erguendo o corpo o suficiente para estimular Percy até que o ruivo cerrasse os olhos com força, um gemido preso na garganta, suas mãos fechadas em punho. Eles se entreolharam, sem dizerem nada, apenas encostando as testas. Foi quando Dolores viu o auror murmurar algo que fez Percy concordar com a cabeça.

O que ele teria dito ao rapaz? Que tudo ficaria bem? Que logo ele poderia voltar para sua família? Que todas as desavenças passadas seriam esquecidas? Que ninguém se importaria com as coisas que foram feitas e faladas num momento errado?

Dolores continuou a observar os dois se vestirem em meio a carícias e viu-os ir embora sem sequer cogitar a hipótese de sair de seu escritório e lhes dizer o quanto eles estavam enganados por agirem daquela forma. Dizer-lhes que aquele momento fugaz de felicidade não lhes serviria de nada. Que não os protegeria do frio lá fora.

Ela não pensou em fazer nada disso porque não se importava e porque sabia que todos teriam o que mereciam. Eles poderiam não dizer nada que machucasse um ao outro e seria justamente assim que acabariam feridos. Como ela foi.

As piores mentiras são ditas em silêncio. Quando tudo que fazemos é observar, sem interferir. Olhar de longe para uma cena que não nos diz respeito. Que não podemos, nem queremos fazer nada para mudar. É ficar do outro lado da porta, espiando um mundo do qual não fazemos parte. É nos abstermos de mudar as coisas. Quando descobrimos que deixar as pessoas trancadas dentro de seus próprios dramas já é castigo o suficiente.

**Fim  
**

**

* * *

Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente publicada em 20/08/08 como resposta a este desafio (psf-modsquad. livejournal. com/ 47390. html — para ver tire os espaços) promovido pela comunidade **Potter Slash Fanfics** do Live Journal.

**Sobre o título:** Não, não. A fic não tem nada a ver com o livro do Saramago. O título é viagem minha mesmo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Sabe aqueles personagens que você nunca se lembra como escrever o maldito nome? Então, essa é a fic deles. Nunca usei tanto Ctrl+C/Ctrl+V na minha vida! Escrever isso foi um parto de trigêmeos-obesos-siameses, mais pelo fato de ter de ser com a Umbridge (que, cá entre nós, põe o Voldemort no chinelo no quesito _vilão_) do que pelos outros aspectos do desafio em si. Não sei direito o que pensar do resultado final, além de que não pretendo nunca mais escrever com essa mulher. Especialmente algo sem um ÚNICO diálogo. Foi mal aí se algumas partes ficaram confusas por causa do excesso de pseudos-PO, mas eu fui _obrigada_ a enfiar três casais diferentes que não agredissem o canon na história. XD

**Uma coisa:** Essa fic tem "ilustrações" (sim, entre aspas, porque fui eu quem desenhou e como desenhista, bem, eu sou uma ótima ficwriter). Se alguém tiver aquela curiosidade mórbida, deixei as imagens nesse endereço (http: // smg. photobucket. com/ albums/ v242/ dananorram/ capas/ ensaio/ — para ver tire os espaços). Já aviso que não praticava há séculos e que um dos desenhos é **NWS**, ou seja, não abra o link perto de menores de idade, pais, chefes etc.

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **A **Lily Carroll** que leu e me deu os primeiros conselhos e a **Calíope** que retornou do mundo proibido do trabalho forçado e, como sempre, fez um puta trabalho de betagem! Muito obrigada, meninas! :)


End file.
